


The fun’s scandal

by Onwardverse



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Bastard Child, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, cheating Festivia, crescenta is a bastard, poor musty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onwardverse/pseuds/Onwardverse
Summary: Festivia Butterfly’s obsessive partying behaviour leads to a second princess being concieved and born...





	The fun’s scandal

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was inspired by a Tumblr post where they said that Dirhhennia and Crescenta might be half sisters, due to their physical apearences being completely different, and since their mother is a party animal...
> 
> Also, for this fic, Musty looks exactly like his oldest daughter, only then without the long hair😅
> 
> Enjoy!

Festivia Butterfly always thought that she had it easy as queen. Just having to make some decisions in the afternoon and then partying all night, something that she absolutely loves to do. Difhhennia’s birth also didn’t stop her passion

And with all those years of partying, there are most likely some chances to meet (handsome) men that have some “needs”. Either Festivia being drunk or the men being drunk, or sometimes both. 

Her husband, Musty Mountains, didn’t think anything of it. If anything, he has absolutely no say in what his wife can or can’t do. But rather the other way around. The poor guy thought that his wife and queen would be faithfull anyways...

Festivia never felt guilty of those nights spend with those men. If anything, a queen has her needs to! And her husband didn’t fit those. He wasn’t handsome or “big” as those other men she has slept with. The only time they had to do it was to concieve a heir, in which they succeeded.

So when Festivia discovered that she was pregnant again, she immidiatly thought that the baby must have been concieved after one of those one-night-stands, and just hoped that the baby has black or purple-ish hair like her.

But that didn’t happen...

After the long and tiresome labor, Festivia finally gave birth to her second child. While the nurse cleans the newborn baby from the sweat and slime, the current queen finds herself praying that the baby will look like her, so that there will be no suspicions of its apearence

“Congratulations your majesty, it’s a girl.” The nurse said, which snapped Festivia out of her thoughts. 

The nurse gave the current queen her newborn daughter, wrapped in a pink blanket and still in her sleeping form. Festivia almost couldn’t look at her newborn out of fear, fear that she might look like one of her lovers. But when the party queen did, she got exacly what she feared for.

The newborn princess’ hair colour looks absolutely nothing like both her parents. she has bright blond hair that’s imposseble to get from two dark haired parents. Her cheekmarks apear to be pink bunnies.

Despite not knowing her eye colour yet, Festivia panicked. How was she gonna cover this up? What would Musty think? What would the citizens think? Heck, what would other kingdoms think if they found out? All those questions went through the queen’s head.

“Uhm, your majesty? Are you okey?” The nurse asked, seeing the worried look on Festivia’s face.

“Y-yes, i’m fine.” The queen says a bit rushed. 

“Good to hear.” The nurse said relieved. “Shall I let your husband and princess Dirhhennia into the room?”

“Yes.” Festivia said, which she immidiatly regretted. She didn’t have the chance to change her mind however, before Musty came into the room, holding a 3 year old Dirhhennia.

“Hey Festy! Dir over here wanted to see her newborn sibling to! Right Dir?” Musty said cheerfully, looking at his oldest daughter afterwards, in which Dirhhennia gave a slight nod as her awnser. “How is the baby?”

Festivia gave a weak smile at her husband and oldest daughter. “It’s a girl.” The queen said before carefully turning her newborn baby to them to take a look at her.

“Aaaaw! She’s cute!” Musty said with a big smile on his face, almost tearing up.

Festivia however, can tear up out if guilt now. Guilt that she has betrayed her husband. Guilt that this newborn baby wasn’t his. Guilt that she has to hide this fact from everyone to avoid being called a moth.

And for the first time in her life, Festivia felt absolutely miserable, no matter how much magic she uses on herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Musty... he deserves so much better :(


End file.
